making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Alyssa Sarasani
Biography Season 3 (3.2) * From Texas – her family is from Thailand, and she grew up speaking Thai and Chinese, and actually didn’t learn how to speak English until she was five. When she was little, she would watch Cowboys games on TV with her dad. When she thought of DCC, she thought of all-American, blonde haired, blue-eyed, which wasn’t something she could be. is shown living with two blonde girls (one of whom is [[Jordan Chanley]), and asks for one of the ‘beautiful tall blondes’ to help grab something on a high shelf for her] Part of the reason she wants to become a DCC is so other little girls that aren’t blonde haired and blue-eyed can look and see on TV and see “well, if she can do it, I can do it too.” speaks in Thai to her roommates I hope that I can be that role model for little girls all over so they can see me and think that is what an all-American girl is. Confessionals Total: 23 Season 3: 20 (Most of season) Season 5: 3 Season 3 (3.1) * invited to finals So, I almost vomited on my shoes. But I feel great now. (3.2) * Biography * It was excruciating sitting in my chair and having 44 other girls being called before me. But I was just grateful to be in that pile at all. (3.3) * underwater body fat scale I hope I just don’t panic and start sucking in water. (3.4) * Well, it’s always very difficult to start off rehearsal knowing that there is a chance one or even more of us, tonight will be their last night. * I know I didn’t perform my best tonight, and I know there are so many talented girls out here that you have to bring your best every night. * Kelli and Judy just announced the names of the girls that they’re going to be calling into the office. * office Well of course I’m a little anxious. I’m just looking forward to finding out how I can improve. * office I feel very blessed to still be here and to have the opportunity to keep showing them why I should be here and so right now I feel very happy actually. (3.7) * photo shoot This is the most exciting moment of my life. I almost feel like I’m still dreaming, but I’m not, which is awesome. * Tonight’s especially difficult, because if you get cut tonight, then that means the rest of the year you’re preparing for auditions next year, or if you do make it, for just two more weeks, then you’ll be wearing blue and white on the field. * office I’m not sure if I am getting cut tonight, but I know that at this point, progress might not be enough. * office I’m in shock, because I mentally prepared myself to go home tonight. I guess I just didn’t expect to come back, and so I’m kind of in shock, but I’m just – I’m grateful, and I’m happy. (3.8) * Going on into tonight’s rehearsal, I’m a little apprehensive because I could fulfill my dream of being a DCC or it could be the end of the road for me. * painful jump split When I landed, it kind of jarred my back, and it hurt, but I got up right away because I didn’t want to, I don’t know, draw attention to myself. * Crying I just can hope that all the preparation that I’ve done this summer will prepare me for tomorrow. * I’m very nervous because I know how much hinges on tonight. I feel like I haven’t earned my spot on the squad yet. * being called into the office I was kind of coming in tonight expecting even if I did my very best that I might get called in the office because my best is still not as strong as I’d like it to be. * office My goal going into tonight was to show them that I’ve made progress, and I feel good about what I did. I feel like everything that I’ve work for, I put out on the line. I put my heart out there, and the most important thing was for the first time throughout summer, I had fun performing. * cut They just said I wasn’t ready this year, and it showed. [Flashbacks shown as she talks] I feel strongly that I’ve made progress, and I feel good leaving here know that I did my best tonight, and I had fun tonight, and there’s nothing that I can change now. Season 5 (5.1) * There is nothing in the world that I would want more than to be on that field come August. * I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn’t come back one more time and see if I can make it. (5.8) * I was almost in shock, just knowing that we had made the squad. Commentary Season 3 (3.1) * She’s precious, this one here. – Charlotte (3.2) * When you dance to the front, go, and boom. Yeah. Attack it a little bit more. Don’t leave your arms, like- your body goes without your arms, yeah? – Kitty * deliberation How many yeses? (5 raise their hands, including Kelli, Judy, and Charlotte) And how many no’s? (6 raise their hands) No way. – K/ I was really hoping that she would make it, but the routine today, and it just seemed like she was off/ It is just kind of hard to tell from the morning/ If the afternoon portion – which is more what we’d be doing on the field – does that change you? – K/ Solid, but not necessarily spectacular. (3.4) * You don’t seem as strong tonight as you were last night, so you seem a little like you’re struggling a little bit with it. Things just kind of started getting sluggish. – K (3.5) * This is getting better for you every single time you do this one, yes? – Megan Fox (3.7) * That was a good in position, Alyssa. You made a statement at the end, and that’s good. – J (3.8) * she is clearly hurting after the jump split Okay, you know your bodies, and you know if you’re injured. And how many times have we said to pull yourself off if you can’t do the jump splits, that you’re going to injure someone else. – J * You were slow getting there. You weren’t pacing yourself, and then to catch up, you go up on your heel. So, you’re real clunky instead of being on your toes. – J * Finish your movements, Alyssa. – J/ She’s not on the beat. – K Season 5 (5.1) * Was she at training camp last year? – Charlotte/ Two years ago. – K Office Visits Season 3 (3.4) * of three Kelli says in the dance studio, she had memory mistakes tonight and just kicked just enough that they have concerns. They can give her a little bit more time, but not a lot. But they do have those concerns. Alyssa says she will work on those things very quickly. (3.7) * of three Kelli asks her if she’s fixing to laugh or cry. Alyssa says she’s just really nervous. Kelli says she has some hot and cold moments in dance. And sometimes, she’s not as graceful or with the music as some of the other girls. She does progress in rehearsals, but she’s not the best dancer in the room. She’s going to always have to work harder. Alyssa says that really help her put in in perspective. Kelli says that’s it – they want to see her back and will see her tomorrow. (3.8) * of four Kelli tells her that she’s given them her all, and they’ve seen some successes in some of the choreography. They’ve not seen enough success. It just looks like she’s struggling. She’s given it a good run. They’re still not convinced, though, and they’re making their final cuts tonight. And what they’ve seen throughout the summer and what they saw tonight just didn’t convince them she’s ready. She’s sorry. Alyssa thanks them for the opportunity, and says even not being on the squad, she won’t ever forget being there, and she wants to thank them for giving her every opportunity to prove herself. Kelli says she’s done well. [Alyssa leaves] Kelli says she likes the way she – and Judy interjects: handles herself. Kelli agrees – handles herself and the way she looks. End of Journey Season 3 (3.8) * Is the final cut from training camp during week 8 on the final night (9th out of 9, 36 left after cut) Other Season 3 (3.1) * Shown being invited to finals (3.2) * Shown performing her solo at finals * Last one shown being invited to finals (3.4) * Shown getting on the power squad (3.5) * Called out by Megan Fox as one of the rookies she wants to be front and center. (3.7) * One of four rookie candidates (with Cathie, Sunni, and Jordan Chanley) selected to perform alongside three veterans (Brooke, Justine, and Nicole) who serve as a comparison (3.8) * Is clearly in pain after going into the jump split Season 5 (5.1) * Introduces herself to the judges at preliminaries, saying she’s originally from Ohio, but is also a dual-citizen of Thailand and the United States, after Judy gives a confessional about this being the largest number of training camp candidates that they’ve seen re-auditioning. * Shown being invited to finals Category:DCC Category:1 year Category:TCC Category:Returnee Category:Successful Returnee Category:S5 Rookie Category:Final cut